Between You, Me, and My Brother
by Raven Chimera
Summary: Ginny writes a letter to Harry, expressing her *love* for him. Only, it wasn't meant to be sent. But Ron found it . . . (R/Hr implied and G/H))


Author notes: First fic I've ever published ... anywhere. I must   
admit, this isn't to the best of my ability, but it's like the only   
thing I've actually finished. M.S.F.P.S. ahead (Major Sap and   
Fluffiness in a Pointless Story). Well, it's something of a plot.   
  
Caution: You may have to duck so you won't hit your heads on the low   
flying cupids, hearts, and doves.   
  
Couples: Ginny and Harry. Ron and a nameless girl, though it was   
intentionally Hermione. (And just so know, it's pronounced   
Her-MY-on-knee. My mom knows because there was this actress with her   
name, or something like that.) But if you don't like that couple, just   
imagine someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: Computer owns headache-inducer. Rowling owns Harry   
Potter. Ron owns Hermione. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
  
Between You, Me, and My Brother  
  
By: Angel Bunnis  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Knowing me, you won't probably ever get this. But, in any   
case, I felt compelled to write it, if only to ease my mind. Seriously   
though, I have a confession to make. It may not be one you like, but   
it's been driving me crazy for however long.  
  
I think I'm in love with you.  
  
And I'm not joking.  
  
It's incredibly scary, considering the fact that you're famous   
Harry Potter, and you could get any girl in the world. And here I am,   
the little scab of a sister to your best friend. I'm not even useful!   
I couldn't even stand up to Voldemort in my first year (unlike you)   
and I couldn't even tell the diary was part of the dark arts. And   
lately, well, lately I have been worried about you. I mean, you should   
be with friends who care during this awful time. I wish I could change   
that, or help you somehow.  
  
Anyway, if you don't like me back, please don't start ignoring   
me. I couldn't stand the fact that I drove you away. And if you   
aren't comfortable with this, I'll either leave you alone, or just not   
mention it and go on with life. I know I could bear it.  
  
With all my love and wishful hopes,  
  
Ginny  
  
P.S. I'm quite a terrible liar, aren't I?  
  
P.P.S. I wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron read the letter a couple of times before actually comprehending   
the meaning. His sister in love with his best friend! But he smiled,   
relieved since he himself couldn't have chosen a better guy. And then,   
for good measurement, he added, at the bottom:  
  
Good luck. Write her back. You know you want to.  
  
-Ron  
  
P.S. I can't believe she said/wrote You-Know-Who's name!  
  
Then, with a lighter heart, he attached the letter he found to Pig's   
leg, and sent him off to Harry's house.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* A Day Later *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"RON WEASLEY! YOU DIDN'T!" screamed Ginny at her brother's calm face.   
Earlier she had found her letter - her private, never-to-send   
letter - gone from her diary. She had asked around, only to end up   
with Ron.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU DID!"  
  
"It wasn't that bad, was it? It was addressed to Harry after all."  
  
"OH MY GOD! ~*smack*~"  
  
"Hey! That's no way to treat your brother . . . who just so happens to   
have Harry's reply in his hand . . ." Ron said slyly, shaking the   
unopened letter in the air in front of her face. Ginny quickly made a   
grab for it, but considering her lack in height compared to her   
brother, she missed by a mile.  
  
"Now let's see . . ." he carefully opened the letter, opening it slowly.   
Reading it over, he smiled knowingly, yet wouldn't let his sister see   
it. Ginny tried to make quite a few grabs for it but each time he   
kept it out of reach.  
  
"JUST LET ME SEE THE BLOODY LETTER, RON! OR I SWEAR . . ." (Right   
then Fred and George peaked out of their room, glancing at their   
younger siblings uneasily.)  
  
And at the moment, their mother had the same sentiments, only hers   
were more, shall we say, verbal.  
  
"GINNY WEASLEY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH LANGUAGE! AND RON! YOU   
BETTER GIVE BACK WHATEVER YOU HAVE OR IT'LL BE THE GNOMES FOR YOU!"  
  
Ron dropped the letter, frightened of his mother. Ginny made another   
quick grab, and this time was successful in getting it. Reading it   
over quickly, she yelped for joy, dropping the letter. Then, in a   
semi-ecstasy state, she kissed Ron on the cheek, ran over to her older   
twin brothers, kissed them on the cheek, then ran downstairs.  
  
Ron grinned manically. "Ron, master matchmaker. Now, to work on my   
own love-life." Then, he walked off.  
  
Fred and George glanced at each other, very surprised by the display   
of their little siblings.  
  
"I told you we're the only sane ones in the family," muttered Fred.   
George, on the other hand, walked over and picked up the letter. After   
reading it, he showed it to Fred. The both grinned knowingly.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Thanks. You really cheered me up.  
  
-Harry  
  
P.S. I think I love you, too.  
  
And Ron - Shove off. Work on your own love life.  
  
  
  
"Blackmail," muttered George, grinning.  
  
The End  



End file.
